


Secret Admirer

by haruka



Category: Kamen Rider W - Fandom
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Kamen Rider W - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Philippe has a secret love interest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Admirer

Written for fic_promptly. Prompt posted below the fic.

Secret Admirer (Kamen Rider W)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

He didn't know that he watched him.

He watched while they were working on a case and his brow furrowed under the brim of his hat, full lips pursing in concentration. He would study with amusement how he tried to use smooth charm to gain information from others – sometimes it even worked. The old-fashioned way he'd tip his hat like a gentleman. The way he wore hats in general.

At night, when he was supposed to be asleep in the alcove, he'd peek through the curtain and watch as he typed up the notes of their latest case on an old-style typewriter. He always looked so proud and satisfied as he leaned back in his chair and stroked his chin, his head probably full of visions of being the quintessential hard-boiled detective.

To Philippe, Hidari Shotaro was anything but hard-boiled. He called him 'half-boiled', just to enjoy his blustering reaction, but it was true. Shotaro really cared about people – everyone in Fuuto, the city he loved. His devotion to his work was admirable, and his skill as one-half of their Kamen Rider W partnership was impressive.

Philippe just wished that some of Shotaro's passion could be channelled toward him.

He was only sixteen, and Shotaro was twenty-four. He was an upstanding, law-abiding citizen, and that didn't necessarily work in Philippe's favour. He knew without a doubt that Shotaro loved him, but in THAT way? If he did, he controlled himself well. A little TOO well for Philippe's taste.

He closed his eyes and imagined Shotaro embracing him, feeling those lips travel up his throat to his mouth. Feeling his hand slide –

"Philippe?"

"Huh? What? Yes, Shotaro?"

His partner frowned. "Why is your face all red?"

"Is it?" Philippe's hand went to his cheek. "I suppose it's just warm in here."

Shotaro didn't look convinced, but turned his attention back to his notes.

Philippe sighed internally. For a detective, Shotaro could be awfully clueless.

Maybe someday ….

\--

Theme: Love  
Prompt: Any, any, forbidden love

(2013)

Kamen Rider W belongs to Toei.

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
